Typically, electronic assistant devices or applications supporting a user are passive in nature. For example, traditional electronic personal assistant devices or applications may be capable of providing information to the user per configurations or data provided by the user, e.g., reminding the user of events that he/she has programmed into the device. However, such electronic assistant devices or applications do not predict or anticipate and communicate needs of user in order to improve user's well-being or facilitate routine user activities, e.g., by utilizing pre-defined user's preferences and monitored user's physiological information and/or non-physiological information (including location, environmental conditions, etc.).